Charles Zellinski
- Human = - Casual = - Pack Attire = }} - Talbot Pack= - Lycan = - Pack Attire = }}}} }} Charles Zellinski is a transfer student to Peter's high school, as well as the adopted brother of Roland Zellinski, the former high school bully. Due to a fatal wound given to him by his brother, Peter changes him in order to save his life, and made the Wild Card Omega of the Talbot Pack. Characteristics *'Name': Charles Zellinski *'Age': 15-16 *'Hair': Blonde (in both forms) *'Eyes': Blue (In Lycan form as well) *'Likes': Pie, having fun with friends, being part of a loving family, Jean, Peter (best friend/big brother figure) *'Dislikes': Jean being hurt, Roland’s betrayal, his skateboard broken *'Family': Adopted parents (deceased), Roland (step-brother: disowned), Talbot Family (new family) Appearance Casual Charles is a rather short teenager, standing around 4'7 ft and prior to his transformation was a very skinny, midly annorexic boy due to having been force to live on the streets. He possess bright, scruffy, blonde hair, dark bue eyes and a very cheerful rounded face that ends in a mildly pointed chin. After his transformation he gained a more skinny if well tonned look wich while not as pronounced as some of his pack mates is still noticible with some muscle. He ussually wears bright colours, like a distinctive orange T-Shirt, blue baggy jeans black and white sneakers and a white belt. Lycan As a omega werewolf Charles lacks the musculature and physical build of other beta werewolf, appearing more tonned and skinny than most of the other pack members although has the build of a strong athlete. He possesses a dizzying fur colour of bright yellow on his hair, upper head, arms, back, tail and outer thighs, and orange fur on his around his snout, chest bisceps, inner thins, shins and stomach. He possess a slightly longer muzzle than most werewolves, although an averaged lengthed tail that stretches down to his mid thigh. Pack Attire Charles pack attire is a black and orange, sleevless, spandex jumpsuit that is cut off just above his knees that is folded up around his thighs. It possess a small hood and black backpack, as well as elbow pads and shin high black lycan footwear cut away around the heels and toes to provide growing room for the heels and claws when they come through. He also posses a pair of fingerless gloves that stetch up mid-way over his forearm, which are orange around the forearm but black around the hands. Background Charles was found in a town in Austria by Roland’s family. Taken care of, Charles nevertheless had a hard life, mostly due to his brother, Roland. No reason whatsoever, he was picked on by the sadistic and abusive sibling. It didn’t go unnoticed, as his stepparents took notice of bruising on him, and asked what had happened to him. He lied however, as Roland threatened to make it worse, going as far as to kill him. But it didn’t deter on the boy’s heart, as he was strangely kind and caring to others, despite his atmosphere of absent parents and an abusive step-brother. Years later, Roland ran away to America, after he had stabbed his former boss, faking it as a transfer, leaving his family behind. After his parents died in an accident, Charles had nowhere else to go and would have been sent to a workhouse orphanage. So he made a lie in saying that he had family in America, in Everett, Washington to where his brother was. However, finding him proved futile, as he was forced to live on the streets for a while… until he ran into Peter, escaping from Kenny. Seeing that the poor boy had nowhere to go, he invited him to stay at his home, which was as big as a school. At first, he felt frightened about the place, as well as Sir John and Singh, not used to kindness indoors. However, he began to warm up to them, helping Singh out with laundry, playing video games with Peter, and even grew entertained and amazed by Sir John’s old stories before he moved to Everett. It felt to him like he had found a new family to be with. Until he bumped into Roland again, and was threatened to join his gang and keep secret of it. It made it even worse for him to talk about it to his new family. To which he started to see they were hiding secrets themselves, such as a secret door that didn’t open, or that Peter disappeared at night or at times, and even Sir John disappearing on a Full Moon, as well as Peter. Until one day, after being threatened to rob the house, broke into the secret door… which led to the Cave underneath the Hall, and learned of the Talbot Pack. After seeing Peter in action, when he returned to Roland’s gang empty-handed, he was told the truth back at Talbot Hall on why he was a werewolf and why he was acting like a superhero. After explaining that he and the others were infected like him, they were trying to stop a werewolf going around to make his own pack out of homeless, druggies, or students like him. And along the way, other stuff was going on that was out of the norm. Charles seemed to accept it pretty well, and asked if he could still stay, despite knowing the truth. Sir John said yes, and offered to adopt him in the family, to which Charles smiled and said yes to. But that night, Charles ran back to Roland and his gang to their hideout, which was an abandoned chemical lab, and said he was out. Roland, not taking no for an answer, shot Charles in the lung, about to leave him for death. Fortunately, Peter, Ashley, Derek, and even Mikey showed up in time, as all four fought back the gang, and Peter ran over to Charles. Still alive, and noticed it was a full moon, Peter bit him to save his life, as the virus worked fast to heal him, and he transformed in Peter’s arms to save his life. Unfortunately, Roland was also bit by Derek, when he was stabbed by a silver dagger. Both brothers had been transformed; Charles as an Omega, and Roland as a mutated Beta due to him falling in a vat of bone growth chemicals, making him unable to change back into human form. Despite his Omega status, Charles was able to outmaneuver and outsmart the massive monster that was his evil stepbrother, trapping him in an empty water tank, and leaving him for the authorities to deal with. This newfound lease on his life gave Charles the chance to fight for those who were just like him. Despite being the Pack’s Omega, he’s the only one of them with a lot of heart, making him just as strong as the others. Mikey officially joked him being the Bumblebee of the Talbot Pack, to which Charles thinks is a great honor to him. Personality Despite growing up with a big step-sibling like Roland, Charles is kindhearted, notably compassionate and patient almost to a fault, acting often out of protective selflessness for his loved ones, new friends and sometimes toward even his enemies (Lucien is a particular example). Despite his age, he has always displayed a significantly higher level of maturity than Edward. Though Charles is as passionate as Ashley, he has remarked that his anger takes longer to spark and jokes that he is always beaten to the punch by everyone's outbursts. On the other hand, Charles's heart does contain some darkness born from the tragedies of his life. Plagued with insecurities about his years growing up around a sadistic older brother, Charles craves the human warmth denied by him from his absent adopted parents, his abusive brother from his former life in desperate silence, fears that if he becomes close to others important to him, he’ll hurt them, and is sometimes overwhelmed by the suspicion that he himself may end up like Roland. Possibly as part of his desire for warmth and love, Charles displays a great affection for small cats and has developed a bad habit of picking up stray kittens that he finds over the course of his travels, hiding them inside his armor cavity from his disapproving brother. On a more subtle level, Charles appears to have a great fondness for women as well. While this does not negate the effect his Lycan body has on ordinary girls, it does allow him to leave an impression on the few women with whom he regularly associates such as Christie, Jean, Rachel, Laura, and Jasmine. When his skills are necessary, Charles is often paired up with female comrades in situations where the others aren’t present. Skills/Abilities Human *'Martial Arts': Having apprenticed since he was old enough, Charles has been trained to condition his body through regular workouts and sparring as part of her philosophy, "to train the spirit, first train the body." As such, Charles has become a particularly competent hand-to-hand fighter, able to hold his own against armed opponents and even skilled martial arts practitioners. In fact, Ashley had stated that Charles is an even more skilled combatant than herself and notes that while they train together, she has never beaten him in a fight. Additionally, his Lycan body has several combat advantages including - strengthened offense and defense, imperviability to normal bullets, inexhaustible stamina. *'Skateboard Skills': As his time growing up, he spent most of his time around a skating board rink, and one day got the chance to prove himself. Over time, he became a pretty good skateboarder, barely crashing at all at times. Mixed with his martial arts skills, he also applies his skateboard as a weapon. *'Language Skills': Before moving to America to be with his brother, Charles brushed up on English, and excelled in it. He can speak two languages, both English and French, which makes it easy for Tom to understand Canadian when he asks what the heck a Canadian is saying to them. Lycan *'Omega Werewolf - eventually Beta Werewolf' *'Beast Form': Like some of the members of the Wildcatz, Charles is able to turn into a giant wolf. Relationships Charles's Relationships Gallery Charles Zellinski (Scout) geared up.JPG|Charles Zellinski (Scout) geared up Charles Zellinski, the Wild One 2 (remastered).jpg Charles Zellinski, the Wild One.JPG|Charles Zellinski, the Wild One Charles Zellinski, Human and Pack Attire.JPG|Human Form Charles Zellinski, in Lycan and Pack Uniform.JPG|Lycan Form Voice Actor Aaron Dismuke Trivia *Charles was modeled after Alphonse Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist, his voice actor was also put into opinion. *Charles's theme song is Centuries performed by Fall Out Boy Navigation Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Talbot Pack Category:Males Category:Lunar Steel Users Category:Triple Changers